Paranoia
Diary: Day 25, August 25, 1986 I awoke in my room, it was dark and rusted, I was amazed, this wasn't my room. I looked around there was a small desk, I walked over to it and sat down, I found a scrapbook of somesort and I looked both ways, I opened the leather book and found it empty. I threw it back on the desk, and got off the office chair, before walking out into the living room, I heard a knock and walked to the door to find nothing, I sighed before looking back at a coffee table. A black hole over looked it and suddenly a mutation came out of the wall, looking at me screaming, I opened my mouth as the mutation climbed out of the wall, it slowly walked across the carpet, towards me. I stood motionless as it grabbed my hand and climbed up to my shoulder, I was too frightened to do anything. It then held it's other arm on my shoulder, and it's face was in front of me, it then looked into my eyes, before mouthing the words...HELP ME...I could hear it's silent voice, before I twitched and fell flat on the floor. Diary: Day 27, August 27, 1986 Two Days ago was just a nightmare, I wasn't able to write for a while...I thought that I might need sometime away so I decided to leave the apartment. Oh my god. The Door was chained each inch by bars and locks and bolts. I tried to get out the window, but I found the window nailed down. I took a deep breath and turned on the TV. 'Today, a crowd of people have boycotted outside Washington to protest against the gun laws. Shots where fired into the crowd injuring 12 people and killing 9. One of the victims was a 3 year old with her parents, they were not in the boycott.' I switched off the TV. Diary: Day 30, August 30, 1986. These days have been killing me, I was about to call my friend to tell him about the whole door problem, it seems the phone line was cut. I walked outside and tried to turn on the TV to watch my favourite show, but the TV stopped working. I tried the radio, nothing...I was practically cut off from the whole world. I shouldn't have came here. Diary: Day 33 November 2th, 1986. I tried banging the windows, I tried banging the door, I found a peephole and saw my neighbour. She wasn't intresting to me, not in a sexual way, but she was important, 'cause she was going to help me get information from the outside world. 'Today, the next murder in the *Static* murders...was found in a University Lake.' Suddenly a bit of wall fell and I was trapped. Diary: Day 36 November 7th, 1986. I can't take it, I have lost all connection to the outside world, and I am trapped in my apartment. I am scared and alone. I have no friends, everyone declared me missing, I could hear them, see them from the peepholes in the apartment, I just wish that I can LEAVE! Nothing new happened today, except the next murder, you see, I came to this city to study a crime going on in the past few months. I have my scrap book and I started to get red notes under the doors and, every few morning, I feel more nails drilled into the windows. Diary: Day 40, November 11th, 1986. Heh, Heh, I have been working on a escape route, a way of escaping this accursed apartment. I have only two silver spoons that I am using to dig out of the bathroom to escape. I just want to make sure that I can get out of HERE! Diary, Day 45th, November 16th, 1986. HA, HA HA. I DID it, I made a escape route.. I am writing this as I crawl into it, I hope that I escape this accursed apartment, I find the dead end, and finish it off. Finally I fall into another apartment, smiling and hoping I get out of...Jesus Christ, this is...My apartment room. Diary, Day 50th, November 21th, 1986. It's over, I think it is. I've been in here for 50 days, and I recieved nothing but anger and depression, I guess it's over for me, It's over. I found someone in my dreams, and it was just him walking through a white door in the blackness and handing me a Revolver, and he told me that I knew what to do with it. I decided to check the peephole and I looked at the bottom of the desk to see the Revolver, with one bullet stuck inside, I put the gun on my head, I took a deep breath. I walked over to the bedroom making my last few words, I put the gun in my mouth and squeezed the trigger...BAM!... Police today, have found the body of Joseph Schreiber, in his Hotel Room 302, In the South Ashfield District, with a bullet in his frontal lobe, Police have not ruled out murder, and this is possibly the 15th in the Walter Sullivan copycat murders, after today, Police exhumed Walter's Body near Silent Hill, In Toluca Lake Wish House. The Police found no body... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story